


Demonstration

by saslu



Category: The Teahouse
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saslu/pseuds/saslu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilith admits she's never had a female client, and Claret is happy to show her the ropes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonstration

**Author's Note:**

> This was really an excuse to try writing explicit femslash - not something I've ever attempted before! I actually wrote the first draft of this quite a while ago, around the time Chapter 2 ended (whoa), so that's why it's set at that point in canon. Recently I found it again, still thought it was basically okay, and revised it a little. I know fandom opinion of Lilith tends to be negative, but she was a lot of fun to write and I have a soft spot for this pairing, plus it's my story and _I do what I want!_ (But I do hope you enjoy.)
> 
> No real warnings, unless for some reason you object to the ladies.

Lilith hadn’t bothered asking Rory _which_ pieces of furniture he and Lord Sequoia had specifically defiled; she’d just ordered the maids to scour the room twice over.  Nevertheless, knowing someone else had worked in her room made her shudder as she sat in front of her vanity mirror.  To dispel the unsavory images, she concentrated on her reflection as she combed out her spiral curls into relaxed waves, turning her face from side to side so she could examine her seductive under-the-lashes gaze from different angles, although the effect was somewhat diminished by the unarranged cloud of hair around her face.  Lilith was very particular about her hair; her one hard and fast rule was that none of her clients could touch it, whether to run their fingers through it or yank it while they fucked her. 

Her train of thought was interrupted by a light series of taps on her door, followed by an unwelcome voice: “Lilith? Are you awake?”

“No,” she snapped, flinging her hairbrush down onto the vanity.  Predictably, Claret poked her grass-hued head through the door anyway.  She looked uncharacteristically glum; her eyes were as droopy as her childish pigtails. 

“What do you want?” Lilith demanded, folding her arms.  Claret edged into the room, closing the door behind her.  Lilith noted with petty disdain that her top was horribly unflattering; it billowed around her meaty frame and obscured whatever waist she had – assuming said waist wasn’t just the product of the corset tops she favored during the day.

“This has been such a crummy day,” Claret said, her chin wobbling dangerously.  “Axis was so grumpy and Rory’s client was cold and mean – and poor Rory looked just _terrified_ , and Atros yelled at me about not bringing in more clients and _then_ –” she paused to take a breath “–Mercutio borrowed my heels _without asking_ to use on one of his nasty old clients, and we were telling Linneus but he looked so sad.  Do you know why?  Did something happen?”

By the time Claret stopped her rambling, Lilith’s head was in her hands and she was grinding her teeth.  Still, she got a dark satisfaction out of informing Claret that Linneus was probably “sad” because he’d lost his most lucrative client, and lord knew how much that little failure was costing the House in revenue.

“Not that it’s surprising,” Lilith said, brushing an invisible speck off the ruffled strap of her nightgown.  “Once you look past all his pretty trinkets, it’s obvious Linneus is horribly low-class.”

“That’s not true,” Claret said, her cheeks blotching pink with indignation.  “Linneus is _lovely_ , with or without his jewelry!” 

Lilith sniffed and looked away.  “Is that all?  I need my rest, you know.”

Claret ignored her and sat heavily on Lilith’s sofa.  She fiddled with a loose thread at the hem of her top and mused, “Rhys chose Axis again tonight.  Axis acted angry, but I think he was actually pleased about it.  He was so _grouchy_ when Rhys picked me last time – I think he was jealous.”

Lilith scowled at the mention of the blue-haired prick.  He’d called her _used up_.  Which was ridiculous – Lilith was the highest female earner in the House, a highly sought-after courtesan.  Axis was an aggressively stupid whore; probably Rhys had wanted someone he could rough up with impunity.   He definitely struck Lilith as a hair-puller.

“Maybe,” Lilith said, faux-brightly, “you should start a diary, so can write down these fascinating thoughts instead of saying them out loud.  To _me_.”

Far from deterred, Claret tucked her legs beneath her body, apparently settling in for a lengthy chat.  The girl was oblivious.  Maybe she had some kind of mental deficiency – it would explain why she was so obnoxiously, relentlessly cheerful.  Lilith stood up and yanked her semi-sheer robe over her shoulders, shaking her mass of blonde hair out from under the collar.

“Your hair looks pretty like that, without all the…” Claret twirled her index finger to indicate spirals.

“Shows what you know,” Lilith muttered, but mentally filed away the compliment despite herself.

“Oh!  I remember what I wanted to ask, besides about Linneus – have you seen my thigh-high fishnets?  Atros told me Rochelle is coming by tomorrow and I know she likes those.”

“Haven’t seen them,” Lilith said shortly, crossing her arms again.

“Huh.  Shoot.  I can’t find them anywhere and they went over so well last time – she pulled them off with her teeth.”  Claret giggled.

“Hmm.” Lilith examined her fingernails.

“Although, I’m pretty sure Rhys taught me about twenty new things to do with my tongue, so that might make up for it if I don’t find them.  Or I could borrow one of Mercutio’s strap-ons – not like, the big one with the rubber spikes, a normal one.  Have you ever used a strap-on?”

“Wh – _no_ ,” Lilith sputtered.  “Why would I?”

“I don’t mean on a guy – but one of your female clients?” Claret blinked up at her innocently.  Lilith’s lips thinned. 

“I’ve never _had_ any female clients.”  Nor had she particularly wanted any, but it was galling to think that women went to Claret and never her.  Claret gasped.

“What, _never_?”

“Didn’t I _just_ say that?” Lilith snapped.  Her face was heating up despite her cold tone.

“Well,” Claret tipped her head, eyeing Lilith with an unusually critical eye, “I guess you do seem kind of…frilly.”

“Ex _cuse_ me?”

“Not a bad thing!” Claret rushed to amend, “just – a little like a doll.  With your lacy dresses and curls and all that.  I think men like that better than women – or at least as far as I know.  Um.”

“I am _not_ frilly,” Lilith said with exaggerated dignity.  “I’m…I’m _elegant._ ”

“Sure,” Claret nodded, always eager to avoid conflict.  “Elegant – exactly.”  But Lilith wasn’t so easily mollified.

“I suppose if I let everything hang out like you, women would ask for me,” she seethed.  “I bet I’d get more women in a week than you’ve ever had.”

“Yeah, but, would you know what to do?” Claret asked, and that question, simple and not at all malicious, brought Lilith up short.

“Well – why not?  It can’t be that hard.”  She hated the note of doubt in her voice.

“It’s not, really.  Just, you know, different than with men?”

Lilith perched on the bench at the foot of her bed.  “Different how?” she mumbled, looking steadfastly – and, she hoped, indifferently – at the wall.

“I’ve only had a few lady clients, but they’ve all been more interested in being, like, romanced.” Claret pursed her lips as she mulled it over.  “Most men, they want to get right to sex.  It’s like there’s more possibilities with women.”

Unfortunately, Lilith knew what she meant.  The clients that came to her were all of the same stock – they wanted to go through the motions of seduction with the comfort of a sure result.  They flattered her and flirted with her, confident in the knowledge that they would bed her.  And once they did, she didn’t have to do much more than lie back and be ravaged and reassure them that she liked it, that they were _the best, definitely the best_.  The roles were clearly established, the conclusion a given.

She wouldn’t, however, have any idea how to _do_ the romancing.  When she’d tried to be seductive in an uncertain situation – with Atros ( _not Xanthe, not Xanthe_ ) – the results had been…poor.  He’d rebuffed her and then cut their garden meeting short, mumbling something about a meeting.

“Lilith?”

Claret was looking at her with some concern, and Lilith realized she’d been staring with undue intensity at the blank spot on the wall.

“It’s really not hard,” Claret reassured her.  “It’s even really fun once you get going.  Look – I could even show you, if you want.  How to get started, in case a woman does choose you.”

Lilith drew her robe tighter around her front.  “That’s not necessary.”

“Yeah, but it might make you feel better about the idea.  I guess you never slept with any women before you came to the Teahouse?”

“No,” Lilith admitted grudgingly.

“Okay, so – here, come sit by me.” Claret patted the cushion next to her.  Lilith hesitated, but finally stood up and crossed over to the couch.  Worst-case scenario, she would just push Claret off and tell her to get out.  Maybe pinch her for good measure.

It was very warm in the room all of a sudden.

“Right,” Claret said when Lilith sat down, “take my hands, and just – kind of look into my eyes for a minute?  Like when you’re with a man.”

Lilith sighed impatiently and looked hard at Claret.

“Not like you want to _kill_ me, jeez!  The point is to set a _mood_.”

Lilith toned down the glare, and after a moment felt herself beginning to relax.  Claret’s hands were soft and warm in hers, and the other woman’s eyes were a velvety plum shade, ringed by long lashes.  Apparently sensing the delicacy of the moment, Claret kept her voice pitched low when she spoke again: “Good, and then just – touch my face or hair.  Slowly build up contact.  Like…”

She ran her hands over Lilith’s cheeks and brushed her fingers down the sides of her neck.  As Claret’s palms smoothed over her shoulders, Lilith swallowed and began mimicking her movements.  Claret’s skin flushed in the wake of Lilith’s touch, which was rather gratifying, and her violet eyes began to droop again – dreamily this time, not despondently. 

“That’s good,” Claret said faintly.  “You have really soft hands – oh!”

Lilith’s fingers slipped ( _mostly_ on accident) under the fabric of Claret’s nightshirt, nudging it off her shoulders – her blush was spreading past her collarbone, to the swell of her generous breasts.  It was impossible not to notice how close their faces were.  Lilith could feel Claret’s breath stirring on her face when she said, “Um, so, this is usually the point where we’d kiss, but you don’t have to, if you’re…”

_Nervous_ , Claret didn’t say.  _Afraid_.  But Lilith felt the unspoken words and they hung before her like a taunt.  Like _hell_ Claret could do something Lilith couldn’t – she shoved aside her misgivings and took Claret’s face in her hands, kissing her firmly on the mouth.  Claret made a surprised noise but returned the kiss enthusiastically, gripping the back of Lilith’s neck.

Her mouth was silky.  Pliant.  She tasted faintly of peaches.  Lilith’s hands slid into Claret’s hair, her fingers burrowing into her wavy pigtails and worming under the ribbons, loosening them so that Claret’s green locks spilled freely over her neck and shoulders.  When Lilith broke for air, she discovered that at some point she’d pressed Claret back against the arm of the couch. 

“Uh,” she said, intelligently.  Claret looked up at her, smiling in a dazed way.  Any second now she was going to open her mouth and say something insipid, and then this strange electric mood would be broken.  So Lilith took the wise, preventative measure of kissing her again – Claret’s happy, stifled moan was much more pleasant than any words she might have formed.  Claret’s lips parted eagerly at the first probing press of Lilith’s tongue, and their lips melded more firmly in increasingly deep kisses.  Lilith lost track of the number, distracted by the feel of soft flesh instead of a man’s chest beneath her, by the heat of Claret’s skin. 

Soon Claret’s sleep shirt was becoming less of a fashion disaster and more of an obstacle – Lilith pushed her hands beneath it and sucked in her breath as her long fingers splayed over Claret’s breasts.  Claret gave a little cry and arched her back into the touch.  But Lilith’s hands stalled as her brain caught up to her movements.  Although she had a perfectly nice pair, Lilith had never given much thought to her own breasts – or more specifically, what she liked having done to them.  Her clients liked to grab them, seeming to use them more as a way to find purchase as they pounded into her than as body parts to be stimulated.

“Like this,” Claret murmured after another moment’s hesitation, and slid her hands over the front of Lilith’s nightgown with brash confidence, pinching her nipples through the silky fabric.  Lilith gasped and closed her eyes involuntarily as Claret’s small fingers demonstrated their nimbleness – one second tweaking, then pulling gently, then pinching, and then rolling with a rhythm Lilith could feel between her legs.  Her eyes flew open when she felt the press of Claret’s warm mouth over one breast, sucking it through her nightgown.  Her fingers clenched in Claret’s tousled green hair and she let out a series of thin whines as Claret applied her tongue and teeth, switching between breasts, her pace leisurely.  She could barely bring herself to worry about the damp patches Claret was probably leaving on her nightgown, and the thought was obliterated entirely when Claret slid her hands up Lilith’s thighs, bunching the fabric at her hips.

“Take – take this,” Lilith panted, tugging at the hem of Claret’s top.  Claret obligingly pulled it over her head.  Lilith had to admit, grudgingly, that her tits really were as magnificent as Axis always claimed, full and perky and inviting, and she actually did have a waist after all, a very nice one.  Claret kicked off her leggings without prompting, revealing a filmy pink thong that already looked damp.  Lilith’s cunt throbbed, and she gamely shrugged out of her nightgown when Claret pushed the hem up to her stomach.

“Oh, you’re–” Claret’s face went even pinker, her eyes fastened on Lilith’s bare nether regions.  “I didn’t know you slept without–”

Lilith closed her lips over one of Claret’s stiff nipples and effectively cut off the flow of chatter.  By the time she worked up the nerve to slide her fingers down to Claret’s thong, the skin around it was slick.  Lilith leaned her forehead into the crook of Claret’s neck and slipped her hand beneath the fabric.  Claret moaned and canted her hips forward into Lilith’s touch, and Lilith was only vaguely irritated by Claret’s hands clenching in her hair – but _only_ because it was already unstyled, otherwise there would have been hell to pay.  Lilith slid her fingers between Claret’s folds and quickly found her clit – within a few minutes of massaging it Claret was writhing under her hand.

“No wonder they choose you,” Lilith observed with most of her usual cattiness, her confidence growing with Claret’s responsiveness.  “You’re easy enough.” 

“Nngh,” Claret groaned, and cried out as Lilith slid two fingers inside her – she was so wet they glided in with no resistance – and began pumping them.  Her thighs were trembling, and when Lilith found a spongy area inside her she actually jerked, her walls clenching spasmodically against Lilith’s fingers.

Claret made a keening sound, her fingers digging into Lilith’s shoulders, and abruptly slumped back against the arm of the couch, still trembling faintly.

“Wow,” she said after a moment, breathing heavily.  “Not bad.”

Lilith paused in the act of wiping her fingers onto Claret’s discarded leggings. 

“Not _bad_?” she repeated, eyes narrowing.  “That’s it?  You look like it was better than that.”

Unexpectedly, Claret smirked up at her and said, “Yeah, but I’m _easy_ , remember?”

She levered herself up and pressed on Lilith’s shoulders until she sprawled back on the cushions, and began kissing a trail down her sternum and stomach.

“What are you _oh my god_ -!”

Claret’s tongue darted over Lilith’s clit and then flicked over it rhythmically – Lilith bucked up until Claret’s hands clamped down on her hips and kept them still.  She trailed her tongue over each fold in turn, then pushed it inside Lilith, prompting a sound dangerously close to a scream.  Then Claret was back at her clit, tracing nonsense patterns with the very tip of her tongue, and then _oh god_ began sucking at the sensitive nub, and her tongue was still darting out intermittently to lap at it, and Lilith was jerking worse than Claret had been, shuddering, and then her thighs must have nearly smothered Claret against her as they tightened around her head with the force of Lilith’s climax.

Judging by the rawness of her throat, she must have been making an embarrassing amount of noise.  Fortunately it didn’t seem to have carried far, or at least it didn’t sound like anyone was coming to see what the hell was going on.

Claret looked enormously pleased with herself when she sat up, drawing the back of her hand over her glistening mouth.

“What’d you think?” she asked sweetly, her violet eyes sparkling with mischief.  Lilith smoothed back her hair and tried to sound haughty as she replied, “Adequate,” but her voice shook.  Grinning, Claret patted Lilith’s thigh and shrugged on her pajamas.

“So you see,” she said, handing Lilith her nightgown, “nothing to be nervous about.”

“I was never nervous,” Lilith sniped, tugging the nightgown over her head.  She was afraid to look in the vanity mirror – her hair was probably disastrous.  Claret’s, damn her, only looked alluringly mussed, complemented by her top hanging all lopsidedly off one shoulder.

“If you say so,” Claret said brightly, and snapped her fingers.  “I just realized – I bet Mercutio took my fishnets – he better not have stretched them out!  I’m definitely taking his strap-on now.”

“You do that,” Lilith muttered, stalking back to her vanity to assess her tangled mane.  Beneath her nightgown, she felt a drop of moisture roll down her leg – she’d have to shower again.

“You bet I’m doing it.  Good night, Lilith – that was fun!”

Claret slipped out the door before Lilith could work up a suitably acerbic response, her footsteps swiftly fading down the hall.  Lilith scowled at her reflection, but there was no real malice behind it.  At least the mystery of why Atros bothered keeping Claret around had been solved – partially, anyway.  She had her uses after all.


End file.
